Stories Of Sodor Wiki:Rules
If you would like to make edits here, that's great! We have a few rules that all members and admins need to adhere to. General Rules (applies to all aspects of the wiki) *'No bad language' is allowed on the wiki, period. *'Assume good faith.' *Do not undo an admin's edit. *Be respectful towards members at all times, and don't try to start drama. Harassing any member for any reason is absolutely out of the question. If you have a problem with a member, contact an admin or helper. *Sockpuppet accounts should not be used to evade a ban, or to partake in community votes. *'No fanwork'. Your fan episodes and characters don't belong here. Whilst you can post them in the forums or discussions, we ask that you make it clear that these characters are not official. Editing Rules *'Do not create placeholders'. This includes adding a header with 'coming soon', creating blank articles or articles with one (obvious) sentence of information. *New categories must apply under at least 3 articles. *When adding quotes, please keep it limited to a max of 5''' per episode. *'''Do not spam edits for achievements. *Under no circumstances should you edit anyone's userpage except your own. *'Characters must be either named in the episode or play a very significant role before they receive an article'. Whilst we do have many unnamed characters, we don't want to have more than we need in case the names get too confusing (for example, multiple 'Male Hippo' articles would be confusing, especially for characters who appear in the same episode). We recommend waiting for an admin to list the character appearances in the episode before creating any unnamed character articles. *'Do not steal content from other sources, including other wikis'. Write things out yourself. Chat, Comment, Discussion & Forum Rules *Please do not post one word sentences (like 'You're going to die!') as this can come across as spammy. The exception to this is if you're voting for something. *You're fine to advertise other wikis and sites, but please don't spam the link everywhere you go. *'Stay on topic'. Sometimes you stray and go off topic, and that's fine. But don't deliberately start talking about your love for Thomas in Rosie's comment section for instance. *If someone is speaking to staff, please do not interrupt them. *'Do not spam pictures, text or videos anywhere'. *Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please don't interrupt a conversation. *Any comments regarding rumors without citation may be deleted without warning. This is to prevent false information from spreading. Note: Discord chat has different rules. These are listed in the server. Videos *'Only videos containing official content may be posted to the articles on the wiki'. Fan videos, such as theory videos or reaction videos, may only be posted on the forums or on your userpage. *Videos should be HD quality, but exceptions will be made for things such as event videos or preview videos. *For international songs, videos only need to be replaced when the song quality is significantly better, or when the video contains the song alone instead of a full episode clip. *A maximum of 5 videos should be added to clip pages. The exceptions are the special pages. Images *PNG files are preferred, though we do allow other file formats on the Wiki. *For image galleries, we should be able to see most of the character, or at the very least, most of their head. *'When adding book images to character galleries please crop the image first'. Text should not be showing on the image (or removed to the best of your ability - we understand it's not always possible to remove all of the text). It's preferable to crop the image so that we can see the characters in question clearly, but this is not required. Thomas in SOS.png| Thomas.png| *If you'd like to upload something for your userpage/profile that isn't related to the Stories of Sodor or is not official artwork, please tag the image with 'User Image'. **'Do not upload fanart that has not been made by yourself'. *Low quality images should not be uploaded, and may be deleted without warning. Penalties If you break a rule, you may either receive a notice (which is nothing to worry about) or an official Warning, depending on which rule was broken. After 2 warnings, you will be banned for a short period of time. You are free to return after that, but a longer ban will be issued should you break the rules again. Depending on the severity of the rule break (for example, if you ignore the warning completely and immediately continue to break a rule) this can change. If you break some of these rules deliberately within your first week of editing (spam, inserting fanon or foul language) you will skip the warning procedure and be given a short ban, long enough for you to actually read the rules entirely. Category:Browse